Masquerade
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Harry goes to a Magical Masquerade and meets a handsome stranger. Just a bit of romantic hullabaloo for my favorite boys. HP/DM complete as is but possibility of more to come.


Anastasia Park hadn't wanted to move to England. She had fought the move every step of the way but now that she was here she would be damned if she was anything less then the pinnacle of high society. There is only one real way to gain high standing among the pure blood wizards of Europe, a ball would have to be thrown. Not just any ball mind, the ball of the season. Her event would need to make all the papers; it would need to set tongues wagging. After some research she realized there was only one way to make this happen. She was going to get Harry Potter to attend.

Harry Potter she learned quickly was the white whale of society functions. Always invited but never attending. Four years after the war he had gained a reputation as a highly reclusive hero. The only functions he'd ever attended were just after the war, ministry hosted functions honoring the fallen. Since then his face had disappeared from the society pages.

Anastasia combed through every bit of information she could find on the man. She read news clippings that dated back to his birth. She read every interview and several unauthorized autobiographies. The most useful turned out to be **Harry Potter: The Life and Times of a Boy Hero**.

_Harry Potter has always seemed hesitant to be in the spotlight. He much prefers the company of his two best friends to any other. Ronald Weasley and muggleborn Hermione Granger have been his near constant companions since he was eleven years old. _

The rest of the book discussed his other relationships and his life since school, ending with a brief mention about his breakup from Ronald Weasley's younger sister. Anastasia didn't care about any of that because it became clear to her that the way to Harry Potter's event schedule was through his dear friend Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Mrs. Anastasia Park cordially invites Miss. Hermione Granger _

_To attend Afternoon Tea _

_Sunday the 29thof September In the year 2002_

_At 2:30 PM_

_Yours,_

_Mrs. Anastasia Park, Spouse of Jeremiah Park, United States Ambassador_

_42 Eaton Square, London._

* * *

Anastasia eyed the woman in front of her thoughtfully. It was not surprising to think this girl had been intimately involved in the war effort. She sat with her shoulders squared and met Anastasia's eyes. She was polite but clearly suspicious overall Anastasia liked her at once. Once tea and biscuits were served she began her assault.

"Miss. Granger, I want to thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me. I know it must have come as something of a shock."

"I was surprised by your invitation Mrs. Park. I don't believe I have ever spoken to Ambassador Park though I have seen him on one or two occasions." Anastasia raised her eyebrow's it hadn't occurred to her that Miss. Granger would have met or even seen her husband.

"Oh yes I had quite forgotten you work at the ministry don't you?" It was Miss. Granger's turn to be surprised.

"Yes I am a research assistant to the Minister. I admit I assumed our meeting had something to do with my work. What is it you wanted to see me about Mrs. Park?"

"Ah Miss. Granger do call me Anastasia. I must tell you our meeting is of rather a more social nature. I invited you hear to ask for your help."

"I'm sorry Mrs-Anastasia, you'll have to give me more to go on than that."

Anastasia smiled. This Hermione Granger was not a woman to be trifled with she could tell, honesty would be her best weapon.

"Of course, when my husband was offered the post of Ambassador I told him not to take it. I come from moneyed people and I had quite a large social circle. I was well known for throwing the best parties and I very much enjoyed my life. I insisted that nothing would induce me to leave New York for England. As you can see, I did not win the argument."

Anastasia glanced across to see how Hermione was taking it. She was listening politely but did not seem terrible moved. Anastasia moved in for the kill.

"You see I knew that were I to come to London all the money in the world would not make up for what the British set would see as an unforgivable shortcoming. I told you Miss. Granger I come from money but I must clarify now that I come from _muggle_ money. My parents are very well to do muggles who were quite pleased when I came up a witch."

Miss. Granger looked suitably surprised but quickly regained her composure.

"I can see how this would make things difficult for you but I still don't understand how I can help."

Time to get down to it.

"I am throwing a ball Miss. Granger and I want it to be the social event of the season. To do that I need you and your friends to attend."

She didn't miss a beat.

"Oh of course, this is about Harry."

While her voice was soft Anastasia saw a complete change in Miss. Granger's demeanor. Where her face had begun to soften when she understood Anastasia's plight it had now become stern, her mouth forming a hard line. She sat up straighter and squared her shoulders. Anastasia was only slightly surprised, no wonder this woman was a confidant of the great Harry Potter it was clear she took the position seriously.

"Miss. Granger, I realize it must be frustrating for you to be petitioned only because of your friendship with Mr. Potter and I assure you that is not my only reason. You, Mr. Weasley and your friends are all war heroes. I will not, however, lie to you if Mr. Potter attends my ball I will be the envy of every pureblood witch or wizard in the country possibly in all of Europe and they will be forced to accept me. I have given it a great deal of thought and I believe this can work to the advantage of all."

"Harry doesn't like to be used Mrs. Park and neither do I. I sympathize with your plight but I don't think I can help you." Her tone was hard. She was already moving in her chair as if to leave.

"Miss. Granger wait! How would you and your friends, including Harry like to be able to spend one evening anonymous?" she knew her tone was desperate but didn't care. She needed this. Hermione paused.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"I don't know Hermione; I hate those sorts of things." Harry was puzzled. Hermione normally showed no interest in all the various things he was invited too. True they rarely invited all of them but still.

"Harry this is different. It's a Magical Masquerade, no one will know it's you until the unveiling at midnight or until you kiss them."

"What's with the Kiss? Seems a bit off if you ask me," Ron voiced from his spot on the sofa. They were all lounging in the front room of Grimmauld Place much improved since Sirius death Harry had been living there since he'd left school. Well all but Hermione, she never did anything as undignified as lounging these days.

"Well that's what makes it so romantic Ron, Harry aren't you always complaining about how you never know if someone likes you for you or for your fame. Imagine spending a whole evening and no one knows who you are. If you like someone you can kiss them and your mask will fall away having already met someone you really liked."

Harry did like the sound of that.

"I'll think about it okay?"

* * *

The horse drawn carriage was Hermione's idea. She said as long as they were going and would be seen by tons of press they aught to arrive in style. Harry had started cursing her name the second the horses had arrived in front of his home. He was dressed in new robes especially for the occasion as were Ron and Hermione. He rather thought Hermione was living out some childhood fantasy that she'd never willingly admit to having had.

As they headed toward the ball Hermione explained the spell.

"There will be masks but they're joined with a sort of Confundus Charm so that when people look at you or speak to you they don't recognize your familiar traits. Like your eye color or the sound of your voice, when we get there we'll have to join hands during the spell so we don't lose each other. Once we're spelled a quick kiss on the cheek should end the charm so we can recognize each other but no one else can."

"So wait I don't understand, we'll still look like us but nobody will notice?" Ron asked clearly puzzled. Harry was relieved he'd asked first cause this was making no sense to him.

"Exactly so when they look at Harry they'll see a good-looking man with messy black hair and bright green eyes but they won't connect it with Harry Potter."

"Ah, but what if they know me already and figure it out?" Harry asked after all everyone knew he'd be there. It shouldn't be too hard to put together.

"Well that's where Anastasia's spell is so clever it's designed that whenever someone starts to figure out somebody's identity they'll suddenly yearn for a drink effectively distracting them."

The carriage stopped in front of a large park. Various photographers were gathered tightly around the entrance way jostling for position. Harry glanced over at Hermione, who was positively beaming with excitement. She looked lovely in a lavender gown that was worked with what looked like small pearls. It reminded him of the Yule Ball so many years ago though he hoped this time would go a little better.

"Well Here goes," He said as the door to their carriage was open and Hermione was handed out. Ron followed and Harry came last. The reporters were on them at once each yelling out questions; Harry was momentarily blinded by the dozens of flashes from cameras. He ignored their inquiries but smiled and waved before allowing Hermione to grasp his hand and pull him through the entrance.

The garden was surrounded by a tall hedge which effectively drowned out the noise of the press outside. He was unable to see the rest of the party due to what looked like a wall of clouded ice with a large entry way with what looked like a waterfall tinkling down.

"That'll be the spell." Hermione nodding toward the little water fall. She turned to Harry and straightened his robes. They were black with green trim which Hermione insisted brought out his eyes. Next she did the same to Ron who was in a dark blue robe. Taking both of their hands she led them through the water.

Harry felt the spell tingle down his frame. Turning to where Hermione had been he found an attractive woman with light brown hair gazing at him as though puzzled. Then as if coming back to herself she stood on tip toe, kissed his cheek and became Hermione again. The kiss between he and Ron was slightly more awkward only because Ron happened to look like a complete stranger and had the attitude of someone taking it on faith that Harry was in fact his friend.

Now back to themselves Hermione beamed at them.

"Well don't just stand about go mingle Harry. And you sir ask me to dance." Ron smiled waived at Harry and led Hermione to the dance floor. Harry looked around the garden. It was lovely, dozens of free standing flames kept it cozily warm despite it actually being late October. There were tree's throughout, each of which seemed to be filled with sparkling fairy lights.

The traditional pumpkins, black cats and bats were all there but not overdone giving the whole place an almost fairy tale air. Harry drifted toward the drink table speaking to no one and reveling in the way peoples eyes seemed to slide past him with disinterest. Harry wore a green and black mask over the top part of his face which obscured his most noticeable feature quite nicely. He'd not felt so relaxed in ages.

He grabbed a glass of Champagne from the tray of a passing house elf and went to watch people dance. Leaning casually against a tree and enjoying the music. Feeling quite glad Hermione had talked him into this.

* * *

Draco glanced around the garden. He'd almost avoided this little gathering but the Malfoy name was not what it had once been and he no longer had the luxury of declining an invitation from anyone who might prove a valuable contact. With Lucius in Azkaban and Narcissa a shadow of her former glory it was up to Draco to restore the family honor. Sadly this meant a variety of social functions looking as handsome as he'd ever looked.

Unfortunately the theme of this little party meant Draco could do no real socializing until after midnight. It was quite vexing. He'd only come because he wanted to meet the new American Ambassador hoping his connections in the Ministry would help Draco develop more honest business connections than traditional for the Malfoy family.

Drifting through the crush Draco caught sight of a man leaning casually against a tree. He was dashing, even from a distance Draco could tell he was built of lean muscle. His hair was dark and messy reminding him of something Draco couldn't seem to place. Suddenly Draco was pleased for the delay it had become difficult to date since the war. People were willing to overlook his family's leanings when it meant money for them but were less inclined to date a former Death Eater.

* * *

For a brief moment Harry thought the magic had worn off. He'd seen the tall blond man eyeing him from across the room. He was tall and thin. His silver hair glinted in the firelight as did his flowing silver robes. He looked deliciously handsome to Harry. Harry glanced at the other people around him to ascertain that no one else was paying any attention. Something about the man was terribly familiar but before Harry could think to heavily about it intense thirst overwhelmed him and he took another sip of his drink, putting it out of his head.

Harry watched him approach. He moved smoothly almost gliding across the ground deftly dodging between dancers and people chatting and stopped directly in front of Harry. Up close Harry could see the man had bright blue eyes that sparkled warmly when he smiled at him.

"May I have this dance?"

It shouldn't have taken him by surprise given they were at a ball but somehow it did. Harry smiled delighted and nodded.

"I have to warn you. I'm a terrible dancer." The blond stranger smiled at him.

"No worries. I'm an excellent dancer; someone as handsome as you doesn't need to know how to dance."

Harry blushed and smiled. He took the other man's hand and allowed himself to be led out onto the dance floor. They danced in silence for a few moments while Harry adapted to the feel of the strangers hand on his waist and attempted to follow his movement.

"I don't suppose you'll let me kiss you now." The blond moved close to Harry murmuring the request into his ear. Harry shuddered as the warm breath ghosted over his skin.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He replied somewhat breathlessly.

* * *

Draco was charmed by his handsome stranger. His blush earlier had been quite endearing and now he was shooting Draco a teasing smile. He'd surprised himself with the request for a kiss and was glad to be rejected. He was already growing fond of the man and it was only one dance. As the music stopped he eyed the man.

"Perhaps a drink and a chat, you weren't lying about your dancing skills." His green eyed stranger laughed and nodded. Something about the laugh jolted him deep inside, so familiar. Draco was relieved they were stopping for drinks he realized suddenly that he was quite thirsty.

"So do you come to these sorts of things often?" Draco asked wondering if he'd met the man before but he shook his head.

"No, I usually avoid them like the plague. I only came tonight because my friend was so keen on it."

"You're friend brought you and then left you to fend for yourself?" The other man laughed.

"She's off with her fiancée no doubt she's already forgotten I'm here. Besides I'm quite good at fending for myself."

"Well hopefully not too good. I assure you my intentions are entirely dishonorable." Again the laugh and smile. Draco noticed how his eyes seemed to light up when he laughed. It made his belly do a sort of flip flop. He shook himself getting all weak in the knees over a total stranger. It was shameful.

"So what do you do? Other than enchant unattended men at parties?"

"You find me enchanting do you?" Draco asked casting a lascivious look at him and receiving another charming blush for his troubles. "I'm in business, selling this, trading that. It's all very droll but lucrative. I only attended tonight to see if I could meet the Ambassador. I understand he has some American contacts that could make me a lot of money. What about you?"

"I'm training to become a healer. My friend who brought me knows the Ambassadors wife. Maybe after midnight she can introduce you." Draco was surprised. He'd understood only a few people had actually met the hostess and was pleased to learn his handsome stranger was also a business contact. That he was a healer was also pleasing. He'd found that the medical profession tended to be less judgmental overall.

"What made you decided to become a healer? I understand it is a difficult profession," Draco asked. He'd been edging closer to the stranger and now reached out to place a hand gently on his back while trying to seem casual. The man laughed again and ran his hand through his hair but did not move away.

"Well my friends say I have a "saving people" complex. I guess I just wanted to be useful. I'm hoping to go into pediatrics." Something about these words rang a distant bell. This man had to be about his age wasn't there someone in his year who'd gone into healing. The man was watching him closely and suddenly grabbed another glass of Champagne.

"Here, have a drink. You look thirsty," Draco was very thirsty he took a gulp and shot a thankful glance at his handsome friend. He was feeling very warm and tingly vaguely he wondered how many glasses he'd had now.

* * *

Harry watched carefully as his blond friend drank more Champagne. He had practically seen the gears turning in his head after Harry let slip about the saving people thing. It had finagled its way into several articles about him over the years. Thankfully the blond seemed to shake it off and was back to casting Harry those deep stares that made him feel warm all over.

They continued to chat and dance both probably drinking more than was completely wise and soon Harry was feeling rather dizzy and giggly. They had another go at dancing and found themselves stumbling over each other and laughing much more than earlier. Harry couldn't think of a time where he'd had this much fun with anyone other than his closest friends. The blond had drawn him into a conversation about healing and potions.

Harry had never been great at potions and it represented his biggest challenge so far in his training. The blond seemed fascinated by them and they ended up having a rather deep if rather giggly discussion about the application of healing potions for the treatment of a variety of ailments.

From there the conversation progressed to the blond's business which as far as Harry could tell had more to do with whom the man lunched with than with anything he was actually buying and selling. Harry suggested this and his blond friend exclaimed.

"Exactly! You're absolutely right. It's maddening! I am good at what I do and I offer good prices but it matters more who my parents were and who I went to school with. I can't stand it," the outburst surprised Harry.

"If you hate it why not change? Do something else. You like potions why not make them?" The man looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"When you say it that way it makes insanely good sense. I could just stop, become a potion's master maybe open a shop." His voice trailed off and he suddenly looked terribly wistful. After a moment he seemed to come back to himself. "Of course it's impossible. I have family . . . obligations."

Harry nodded understanding that life didn't always happen the way you wanted it too and didn't push the issue. They continued to chat and when Harry glanced down at his watch he was shocked to find it was already 11:30. He looked at the blond apologetically.

"I should find my friends. We'll probably leave just after midnight." The blond looked at him sadly.

"Will you really leave me with out a kiss? I'll never be able to find you once the spell is broken." Harry debated with himself for a moment. He liked this blond stranger. He was sexy, funny and charming. He wondered how he'd feel about Harry once he knew he was Harry Potter. After a very short moment he decided it was worth the risk he'd been thinking about kissing him since the night began.

Grabbing his arm Harry dragged the blond off away from all the chatting people to a shadowy area. It was a small hedge maze with benches throughout and several trees and flower bushes providing shady cover for anyone looking to steal a few kisses. Harry found a quiet spot and pushed the other man against a tree.

Harry pressed his lips against the blond mans forcefully. He responded at once moaning into Harry's mouth as Harry forced his tongue into the other man's warm mouth. He tasted like heaven. Feeling the desire trill through his body like little zips of lightening, after a moment the blond tried to pull back and look at Harry's face. Harry pressed closer running his hands through the man's hair not caring when he dislodged the blond's mask.

* * *

Draco moaned as the dark haired man kissed him possessively. His hot tongue plundering his mouth while his hands gently tugged his hair, Draco shuddered at the sensation. Soon he found him self reaching out to touch him feeling the defined muscles even through the other man's robe.

Finally the broke apart both breathing heavily. Draco left his eyes closed and leaned back against the tree until. . .

"Malfoy?"

His eyes flew open and suddenly it all made sense. The hair, the eyes, the laugh he'd spent the whole night with Harry Potter.

"Potter!"

Authors note: So originally I planned this for a one shot but I rather like it. If you want to see what happens next review me and maybe I'll write more. To those of you still waiting on my promised Changed epilogue I swear its coming but every time I tried to work on it this started whispering to me. Hopefully now that I've given in I can finish up the epilogue.


End file.
